The process of taxiing an aircraft from a gate to the runway prior to take off and from the runway to a gate subsequent to landing frequently involves multiple starts and stops for the aircraft. Unlike an automobile, which provides a nearly immediate response to throttle inputs, an aircraft generally requires more time to accelerate in response to a change in throttle position. Because of this lack of immediate feedback, pilots frequently provide greater throttle inputs (i.e., pushing forward on the throttle to increase the flow of fuel to the aircraft's engines) than is necessary, particularly when starting the aircraft from a dead stop.
Similarly, as the aircraft is taxiing, pilots usually have to guess at what throttle position is necessary to maintain a desired taxi speed. This frequently results in over powering the aircraft's engines, and then under powering them when the aircraft accelerates past the desired taxi speed. This cycle typically repeats until the aircraft is airborne.
Such over powering of the aircraft's engines above what is necessary to achieve either breakaway (the thrust necessary to start an aircraft moving from a dead stop) or a steady taxi speed wastes fuel and introduces excessive emissions into the environment. In addition, over powering the aircraft's engines also adds to noise pollution in the vicinity of aircraft.
Furthermore, in both the case of achieving breakaway thrust and the case of attempting to maintain a steady taxi speed, pilots may rapidly move the throttle from one position to another. This is the equivalent of flooring the gas pedal in an automobile. Such rapid throttle adjustment wastes fuel as compared with a more deliberate throttle movement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that reduces the excess fuel consumption, excessive engine wear and tear and emissions that result from an aircraft operator's trial and error approach to throttle control while taxiing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.